


legit just a post because I want cxlvxn to have a common tag

by edgy_bi_dumbass



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Calvin | Cxlvxn (Video Blogging RPF), Cxlvxn (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Cxlvxn - Freeform, Gen, he deserves it, like that's it that's all I want, literally just a note from me so i can make cxlvxn's tag common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_bi_dumbass/pseuds/edgy_bi_dumbass
Summary: the title says it, I'm garbage at writing so I won't even make a shitpost tbh-- just want him to be appreciated he deserves it
Kudos: 2





	legit just a post because I want cxlvxn to have a common tag

cxlvxn's my boy, PvP god #2 and Techno's protégé so I of course was really surprised when I realized he had no tag-- I felt betrayed and let down and I can't let that happen, so I'm starting a campaign to make cxlvxn a common tag tell your friends your family and your far cousin's three-legged dog a'ight? we're getting this party started


End file.
